Shattered
by Darian Uchiha
Summary: Song: Shattered by Trading Yesterday inspired by a youtube video, link on my profile... After Sasuke left, after they saw each other as enemies, they realise that everything was a big mistake, that everything was sasuke leaving R&R SasuSaku


_**Shattered**_

Sakura sat in bed, her thoughts racing at what she had seen not to long ago.

Uchiha Sasuke. She loved him through everything that had happened, and right now, she could only see everything that they had together, no matter how annoyed he felt toward her sometimes. She never gave up.

_She saw herself clutching at him during the Chunin exams, fear lacing her eyes and she looked like she was on the brink of tears, she looked up as if praying to the heavens for him to be okay._

_Then she remembered seeing him leaving, her tears streaming down her face._

At that moment, that single image threw itself at Sasuke with such force, he gave up what he was doing to lie down, and remember the stuff about the girl he loved so damn much. She was his everything, and nothing mattered without her! Nothing! Not even to get revenge on the leaf! Nothing mattered without her! Dammit! She was too irresistible to him.

She saw his smile, and he saw hers. Then, at the same time, they saw themselves standing there as Sasuke left. Sasuke stood behind Sakura, and tears just streamed down her face.

_Sakura was crying._

_Sakura was laid carefully on the ground by Sasuke after a battle with Gaara._

_Sakura smiling before the funeral, trying to reassure the two of them. Sasuke still didn't understand why he still cried about that day. He hated the leaf now._

_Sakura remembered Sasuke smile as she walked toward him and Naruto._

_Sasukes weak eyes._

_Sasuke standing on the cliff, Sakura's fist clenched tight at her sides._

_Sasuke... walking away. Sakura crying, Sasuke looking nothing but regretful._

_The day at the Chunin exams when Sasuke pulled Sakuras hand down to stop her from telling the proctors about the stupid mark._

Sasuke's eyes closed, as he attempted to remember more.

Sakura clenched her chest, right where her heart was pulsing like mad.

Sasuke did the same.

_Sasuke walking away, Sakura walking away... Sasuke leaving her forever._

_Sakura trying to protect the bridge builder, but Sasuke cut in front of her quickly._

_Sasuke eating an onigiri, and Sakura smiling happily at him._

_Sakura looking at the ground, crying a little. Sasuke doing the same._

'Why!? Why did I have to remember all this now!?' Sasuke thought frantically.

_Sakura looking up at Sasuke, mesmerized._

_Sasuke looking down angrily, but not at Sakura for being there, but at Sai for being near her, too near._

_Sasuke remembered Sakura walking away that day, and the day Sasuke left, Sakura remembered seeing him walk away._

_Then, they remembered turning around, seeing each others eyes happily staring back at the other._

_Sasuke pouting, Sakura grimacing, Sasuke grinning, Sakura smiling, all the expressions they ever had over their faces._

_Then, Sakura remembered Sasuke, walking towards her now, as a teen, and then he slowly shifted into that childish form._

Sakura grabbed the picture of the old team 7, when they were all happy... and just stared at Sasuke's face.

_Sasuke saw Sakura look up at him that day after the explosion. And Sakura saw Sasuke slowly open his eyes._

_Sakura's feet hit the ground hard as she ran forward._

_Sasuke's eyes shook with rage._

_Sasuke leaned over, Sakura ran toward the people she loved._

_Sakura looked utterly heart broken._

Sasuke's heart snapped in two at that image.

_Sasuke looking utterly heartbroken._

Sakura's heart just snapped.

_Sakura imagined herself back to back with Sasuke, but he just disappeared, leaving nothing but the sweet smell of his shampoo and the addicting smell of him. _

Sasuke and Sakura closed their eyes, and a soft smile spread on their faces.

_Sasuke pulled out a katana._

_Sakura ran forward._

_Sasuke pretty much dying in front of her eyes, his shirt torn in the back, everything ruined._

_Sakura looking up at the sky._

_Sakura crying over Sasuke's body when he took kunai and needle for her._

_Sasuke crying, staring at his feet._

_Only Sakura remembered them sitting on the bench, she didn't realise it was actually Naruto._

_Sasuke finally waking up, and Sakura hugging him, tears in her eyes._

"_I'm Sakura Haruno!" Sasuke heard her voice like bells, and wanted to hear more of it, as if it was a joint that he was already addicted to._

"_I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura wanted more of that perfect voice, tears slipped from her eyes._

"_Morning Sasuke!"_

"_Let's take a walk, just you and me," Sasuke said with a smile._

"_You mean it?" Sakura questioned, holding her hands up to her chest, her fingers laced together perfectly._

"_All I really want, is for you too except me Sasuke! That's all..." Sakura whispered in his ear. Her voice entered his mind, and he wanted to hear it a lot more._

"_You just want me to except you?" Sasuke asked, his face surprised._

"_You're okay!" Sakura said, giggling. He loved her laugh more then anything._

"_Hey! Let go!" Sasuke protested, though he wanted the hug to last, to pull her in tighter and never let her go._

"_Sakura!"_

"_Sasuke!—Your telling me this because you care about me!"_

"_Yeah... I guess that's true.—Nice work Sakura!"_

"_Sasuke... thank you,"_

"_I need you!"_

"_Please, stop no!!" Sakura screamed, tears rolling down her pale cheeks._

"Happy memories!" Sasuke screamed, clutching at his temples. He only wanted happy memories of Sakura, not the sad ones when she cried, and when he left her. But those seemed inevitable.

"_That scream was Sakura! What's happening to her?"_

"_Sasuke!" her sobs rung through him._

"_What do I do!?"_

"_Why won't you ever tell me anything?"_

"_It's none of your concern,"_

"_Am I just supposed to stand here and watch you tear yourself apart? I can't bare to watch it!"_

"_Then don't watch! Stay out of it!"_

"_I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it!"_

"Does she still feel that way?" Sasuke questioned aloud.

"_Sakura..."_

"_Sasuke..."_

"_Thank you... for everything."_

"_Don't leave me!"_

"_I'm suffering now because I had those ties!"_

"_Take me with you..." Sakura whispered gently into his ear, caressing his ears with the sweet voice that he heard._

"_I lost everything once... I'm not going to see it again."_

"_I don't know what to do..."_

Sasuke's scream rang through his head, Sakura's head and Sasuke's room.

Sakura's scream rang through rooms and minds, just as Sasuke's did.

_Suddenly, it was like they were back at the exams. Rays of light poured through the clouds and the trees._

_Full moons, and rain drops. It all reminded her of Sasuke._

_Sakura held tight to Sasuke's body, crying her heart out, hoping he was okay, wanting him to wake up._

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, her screams halted, and she ran out the door. She concentrated on Sasuke, trying to think of where he may be. She ran back to the place where they first saw each other not to long ago.

Sasuke stood up, and her screams still rang through his head. He closed his eyes for a single moment, before stalking out of the room, heading back to the sight they first saw each other at as teens. Sasuke ran out of the woods, and appeared there almost instantly. He went on his hands and knees, and grasped the dirt where she stood.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned, looking over at him as she entered.

"What do you wa—," Sasuke asked, turning around and cutting himself off at the sight of her, tears staining her perfect skin.

"Sakura..." he whispered, just like he did so many years ago.

"Sasuke!" she cried, running forward and hugging him, as if on impulse. He wrapped his arms around her, and breathed in her heady scent.

"I love you," he whispered, much to Sakura's surprise. She pulled away, grasped the sides of his face, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Their little piece of forever, that little bit of perfect... finally restored, even if only for a moment.

**A/N**

**Look at my profile for the link of this video!**

**I loved the video, and wanted to write this right away.**

**It is dedicated to the creator of the inspiration: ****kheartsterra (did it show?)**

**I hope you liked it, please review, I do not except anonymous, I get to many hates under anonymous. Sorry!**

**Darian~**

**PS If any of you A Billion Other Ways readers are reading this, please look at that damn poll on my profile, I need to know!!**


End file.
